


Women in power

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Ob - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Alternate Universe. Never good with summaries but give it a go my dudes





	1. Chapter 1

Ring ring ring. A sound Delphine had gotten used to today. The phone just wouldn't stop. She might as well just glue it to her head for god sakes. She was just about one of the most finest doctors in this place and yet there she was, stuck at a computer by the phone for the day. 

Being understaffed really blows. 

"We have more than enough doctors," her supervisor, Cameron told her. And now she's here. Delphine was irked to say the least and she was more than sure that Cameron was a misogynist. And that would be why she is at a computer and he is doing her rounds. She could do a better job with her eyes closed- not that she would ever recommend such silly games. Being a doctor is a very serious position. 

A small chuckle filled the air, causing Delphine's head to pop up from the computer and over the desk to find the source. 

Her eyes fell on a beautiful woman across the room of the foyer, leaning against the wall and talking to Cameron. Delphine groaned internally. Whatever bullshit pickup lines he was feeding her, it looked like she was taking them all in, actually wanting to be there. It wasn't much longer that he had pointed her over into Delphine's direction. And then, Delphine had to of course, pop her head back down at the speed of light. Hoping she wasn't caught out. 

It was merely a few more seconds until this brunette was towering over the desk with a cheeky grin, looking down at Delphine. "I need to fill out a form?" The brunette asked with a small smile, quirking her brow at the blonde who just sat there for a few more seconds before nodding quickly and sliding her chair back to stand. "Oh, right." She nodded and began fumbling through the draws beside her. 

This was one of the m a n y problems Delphine had encountered this day alone. The struggles of filling in a receptionists job was an ongoing list for someone like Delphine. She was being completely undermined by Cameron and she couldn't believe it. This hospital does not deserve her talent. "You will have to bear with me, I do not usually do this." Delphine said defensively as she shut all the draws and started to look through the stacks of paperwork before finally pulling out a clipboard that had a sheet of paper stuck to it. Luckily for her, it wasn't filled out. "Just take this and sit over there," Delphine pointed to the row of seats with a smile and sat a pen on top of the clipboard before handing it over to the patiently waiting woman. "Thank you," she replied quietly before sauntering over to the seats. Mon dieu she was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. 

Delphine's head was pounding, and going home had been a serious option she had been weighing since the moment she sat down in this stupid chair. She reached into her bag to pull out an aspirin before standing and walking over to the water cooler. Her curls bounced as she made her way, resting the hand that was holding the aspirin on top of the water cooler as she pulled out a small plastic cup from the side, lifting the small tab with her thumb while holding the cup carefully as the water poured in. 

She was cut from her actions by a heavy arm resting over her hand and on top of the water cooler. "You should be back at the desk." Came the one and only joke of a supervisor, Cameron. "I am like no more than five steps away," Delphine uttered in disgust before pulling her arm out from under his and ripping open the small packet with her teeth before pouring it into her cup. "Besides, we have not been that busy today. And I am only grabbing myself a drink." Her accent seemed to thicken, her obvious anger toward the beast of a human only became more blatantly obvious. "Excuses show weakness, Delphine." Cameron taunted with a smirk. "You do want to resume your job as a doctor, don't you?" He pulled away from  
The water cooler once she ignored him and started to walk over to the desk. "As much as I love hearing the phone constantly ring to suit the needs of hypochondriacs, I would much prefer my /actual/ job. You know, the one I get paid for?" Delphine retorted before swirling the water around as the aspirin fizzed away in her plastic cup. Her lack of interest in the conversation was hardly enough for Cameron to give up on his stupid antics. "I hear envy is out this month." He grinned his stupid grin while resting against her desk, bumping off a few sheets of paper, much to Delphine's annoyance. "Since we are so understaffed, would it not be a wise idea to return to your job?" Delphine questioned before downing the remotely tangy water. 

Cameron just shook his head playfully and winked at her. "I'll get back to ya." He then pulled away from the receptionist desk and walked down the hall. 

What a joke. Delphine thought to herself. 

And to think someone with her intellectual capability is trapped at a desk and working under the boot of a misogynistic asshole. 

She fiddled with her pen, placing the end of it between her lips as she looked over to the row of seats where the woman sat. She had her legs crossed and the clipboard resting on her legs as she filled it out. Every now and then she would chew her lower lip and pressed the end of the pen against her temple. Delphine wondered why she was here in the first place. 

Then, the phone rang.


	2. I can do your job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I’m even submitting them in order I’m  
> So lost in my notes

Delphine sighed softly while pulling her curls into a small bun at her nape while analysing her features along with a clear annoyance for the evident eye bags that seemed to make their way through the layers of concealer she slapped on a few minutes before arriving to work. 

She pulled away from the sink in the staff toilets and wiped her face with a heavy sigh before leaving the room. She's only been here for fifteen minutes and Cameron has still managed to send her to do half of his morning runs. Which consist of checking up on patients. Delphine had gotten through five with the exception of two left in room 10. 

"Mrs hicks," Delphine beamed at the old lady as she walked into the room, her accent thick. "We've trialled your new medication... and how do you propose it's effect?" She asked, sitting on the seat beside the bed. Normally, staff shouldn't do that. But for Delphine, she loved this job, mainly for the patients. They needed someone normal in this horrible hospital. Someone with a brain and enough intelligence to be able to spot the difference between a hypochondriac and an actually ill/injured person. 

Their formal, yet small conversation didn't last much longer as Delphine got the information she needed and moved on to the next bed in the room. Her last patient on the list. She drew the curtain back ever so slowly and slipped around it. Slightly shocked to find the woman from yesterday perched up with a grin. "Hey doc," she chuckled before furrowing her brows. "Wait, you're an nurse?" She asked quietly while drawing her lower lip between her teeth.

"Non," Delphine whispered with evident disgust. Because quite frankly, the nurses do absolutely nothing around here. Aside from the minimal of four. "I am a doctor." Delphine smiled before pulling her clipboard from the end of the bed. "It says here, your name is Cosima, and you're born in San Fransisco, living in Toronto and getting your appendix out?" Delphine questioned. Each patient had a clipboard at the end of the bed in a little slot. But Delphine usually only looked at it for the patients she didn't know partially well or not at all. 

Cosima nodded gracefully and smiled. "Spot on," she folded her arms over her stomach and watched Delphine carefully. Analysing her moment and obvious mannerisms. Like the way she nervously picks at the corners of her nails as she speaks. To the way she is quick to moisten her lips after a few sentences. As well as the slight blush that creeps over her face when she notices the stare. 

"And I'm sure Cameron has been helping you, oui?" Delphine questioned, pausing for a little before continuing. "Like all the basic needs to mandatory needs. I would assume?" She added with a slight cock of her brow. "Oh, uh.." Cosima furrowed her brows as she began to think back. "He told me a nurse would come in with all the required things." 

Delphine sighed and rolled her eyes, pinching her nose between her eyes and rubbed. "Of course he did." Delphine replied irked as she gave Cosima a reassuring smile and sat the clipboard back in its place. "I will return shortly with some medication and water. Are you in any pain at all?" Delphine asked as she slowly began to walk away. 

"My abdomen has this weird little ache when I am still. But man it kills when I move." Cosima winced slightly and bit her lip. Delphine only nodded and walked off. Cosima was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. And Delphine felt a little regretful about how sour she was being. Which was Cameron's doing, as usual. 

"Delphine," came a strangled voice from behind her along with thuds on the ground. "Don't tell me you're actually running, Cameron?" She asked while walking behind the massive nurses desk. Fumbling around for whatever notes he was supposed to make on the patient. "Why are you wearing heels?" He asked quietly as he tried to round up in front of her for gross eye contact. Which, was actually what was supposed to happen. Not him staring at her breasts every five seconds. Delphine frowned and folded her arms. "I have not had the opportunity to change into my scrubs yet, I have been busy with your patients." She replied hastily and quirked her brow challengingly. "Well I mean, you could've been quicker. And wearing heels here is quite disrespectful to our male workers, seeings as they are male. You know so they're actually the ones we want here. They come here to do their job. Which is hard enough without a female striding around in heels. Attempting to appear somewhat higher than them physically and then on the patriarchy. Its just a little intimidating for them. So I think it's best you don't do that again." Cameron raised both brows and exhaled while awaiting his answer. 

Delphine's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. "My heels?" She questioned in astonishment. This couldn't be real. "My heels intimidate the men here?" She scoffed slightly and looked down trying to contain a small giggle that erupted her. Cameron wasn't pleased with her response and he folded his arms now. "This isn't something to joke about, Delphine. Wouldn't hurt you to be professional for once." He stated with clear annoyance. Causing Delphine to clear her throat and rest her palm against the desk to support herself. Professional? She was the most hardworking one here. "My heels to not depict my place on the patriarchy Cameron." She said in an flat tone. Staring at her hand on the table, her knuckles slowly turning white from her grip. He went to speak and she cut him off carelessly. "I believe it is quite evident where my place, as a woman is on the patriarchy. And you do not need to worry about the size of my heels kicking me up a notch on that said patriarchy. I will always seem to be lower than you no matter how much more intelligent I am a n d my capability to do yours, and every other mans job in here better than each and every single one of you put together." Delphine exhaled shakily at her bluntness and calmly walked away with her heels melodically clicking on the hard floor. 

And then like clockwork, Delphine made her way over to her locker. Pulling out her sneakers quickly and walking over to a freshly folded pair of scrubs to slip into. 

Shortly after she had already shoved her clothes into the locker and made her way back to the desk while fumbling around for Cosima's papers again. Which really was just an excuse to see her. Because, in reality. She really should be ordering one of the nurses to actually do their job for once. Without sitting in the common room and play cards. 

Delphine strode off to get the bottle of water and medication for Cosima. It wasn't much longer until she had found herself sitting beside Cosima's bed intently watching criminal minds with Cosima. 

As soon as she walked in the brunette had been watching. She shushed Delphine when she went to speak and for that, she was about to explain her presence until she heard the sweet sound of Garcia's voice. So down she went, dragging a chair behind her until it reached the side of Cosima's bed.


	3. I can do your job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I’m even submitting them in order I’m  
> So lost in my notes

Delphine sighed softly while pulling her curls into a small bun at her nape while analysing her features along with a clear annoyance for the evident eye bags that seemed to make their way through the layers of concealer she slapped on a few minutes before arriving to work. 

She pulled away from the sink in the staff toilets and wiped her face with a heavy sigh before leaving the room. She's only been here for fifteen minutes and Cameron has still managed to send her to do half of his morning runs. Which consist of checking up on patients. Delphine had gotten through five with the exception of two left in room 10. 

"Mrs hicks," Delphine beamed at the old lady as she walked into the room, her accent thick. "We've trialled your new medication... and how do you propose it's effect?" She asked, sitting on the seat beside the bed. Normally, staff shouldn't do that. But for Delphine, she loved this job, mainly for the patients. They needed someone normal in this horrible hospital. Someone with a brain and enough intelligence to be able to spot the difference between a hypochondriac and an actually ill/injured person. 

Their formal, yet small conversation didn't last much longer as Delphine got the information she needed and moved on to the next bed in the room. Her last patient on the list. She drew the curtain back ever so slowly and slipped around it. Slightly shocked to find the woman from yesterday perched up with a grin. "Hey doc," she chuckled before furrowing her brows. "Wait, you're an nurse?" She asked quietly while drawing her lower lip between her teeth.

"Non," Delphine whispered with evident disgust. Because quite frankly, the nurses do absolutely nothing around here. Aside from the minimal of four. "I am a doctor." Delphine smiled before pulling her clipboard from the end of the bed. "It says here, your name is Cosima, and you're born in San Fransisco, living in Toronto and getting your appendix out?" Delphine questioned. Each patient had a clipboard at the end of the bed in a little slot. But Delphine usually only looked at it for the patients she didn't know partially well or not at all. 

Cosima nodded gracefully and smiled. "Spot on," she folded her arms over her stomach and watched Delphine carefully. Analysing her moment and obvious mannerisms. Like the way she nervously picks at the corners of her nails as she speaks. To the way she is quick to moisten her lips after a few sentences. As well as the slight blush that creeps over her face when she notices the stare. 

"And I'm sure Cameron has been helping you, oui?" Delphine questioned, pausing for a little before continuing. "Like all the basic needs to mandatory needs. I would assume?" She added with a slight cock of her brow. "Oh, uh.." Cosima furrowed her brows as she began to think back. "He told me a nurse would come in with all the required things." 

Delphine sighed and rolled her eyes, pinching her nose between her eyes and rubbed. "Of course he did." Delphine replied irked as she gave Cosima a reassuring smile and sat the clipboard back in its place. "I will return shortly with some medication and water. Are you in any pain at all?" Delphine asked as she slowly began to walk away. 

"My abdomen has this weird little ache when I am still. But man it kills when I move." Cosima winced slightly and bit her lip. Delphine only nodded and walked off. Cosima was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. And Delphine felt a little regretful about how sour she was being. Which was Cameron's doing, as usual. 

"Delphine," came a strangled voice from behind her along with thuds on the ground. "Don't tell me you're actually running, Cameron?" She asked while walking behind the massive nurses desk. Fumbling around for whatever notes he was supposed to make on the patient. "Why are you wearing heels?" He asked quietly as he tried to round up in front of her for gross eye contact. Which, was actually what was supposed to happen. Not him staring at her breasts every five seconds. Delphine frowned and folded her arms. "I have not had the opportunity to change into my scrubs yet, I have been busy with your patients." She replied hastily and quirked her brow challengingly. "Well I mean, you could've been quicker. And wearing heels here is quite disrespectful to our male workers, seeings as they are male. You know so they're actually the ones we want here. They come here to do their job. Which is hard enough without a female striding around in heels. Attempting to appear somewhat higher than them physically and then on the patriarchy. Its just a little intimidating for them. So I think it's best you don't do that again." Cameron raised both brows and exhaled while awaiting his answer. 

Delphine's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. "My heels?" She questioned in astonishment. This couldn't be real. "My heels intimidate the men here?" She scoffed slightly and looked down trying to contain a small giggle that erupted her. Cameron wasn't pleased with her response and he folded his arms now. "This isn't something to joke about, Delphine. Wouldn't hurt you to be professional for once." He stated with clear annoyance. Causing Delphine to clear her throat and rest her palm against the desk to support herself. Professional? She was the most hardworking one here. "My heels to not depict my place on the patriarchy Cameron." She said in an flat tone. Staring at her hand on the table, her knuckles slowly turning white from her grip. He went to speak and she cut him off carelessly. "I believe it is quite evident where my place, as a woman is on the patriarchy. And you do not need to worry about the size of my heels kicking me up a notch on that said patriarchy. I will always seem to be lower than you no matter how much more intelligent I am a n d my capability to do yours, and every other mans job in here better than each and every single one of you put together." Delphine exhaled shakily at her bluntness and calmly walked away with her heels melodically clicking on the hard floor. 

And then like clockwork, Delphine made her way over to her locker. Pulling out her sneakers quickly and walking over to a freshly folded pair of scrubs to slip into. 

Shortly after she had already shoved her clothes into the locker and made her way back to the desk while fumbling around for Cosima's papers again. Which really was just an excuse to see her. Because, in reality. She really should be ordering one of the nurses to actually do their job for once. Without sitting in the common room and play cards. 

Delphine strode off to get the bottle of water and medication for Cosima. It wasn't much longer until she had found herself sitting beside Cosima's bed intently watching criminal minds with Cosima. 

As soon as she walked in the brunette had been watching. She shushed Delphine when she went to speak and for that, she was about to explain her presence until she heard the sweet sound of Garcia's voice. So down she went, dragging a chair behind her until it reached the side of Cosima's bed.


	4. Audacity

Cameron strode in with a clipboard. He isn't capable of actually doing much, which is why Delphine practically does his job for him. He gets paid to sit around and act like he's working while she does all the strategic to boarder line boring work. 

Both girls kept their eyes glued to the television on the wall, neither of them gave him attention once noticing he was there. 

More than likely a usual reaction for Cameron. Delphine thought. 

“Delphine?” Cameron said sternly as he glared at her. Half expecting her to apologise for her blatant ignorance. 

Both ladies glanced over at him, Delphine fought the urge to roll her eyes as she got up and made her way over to her stupid supervisor. “Yes, Cameron?” She asked in the most exaggerated tone. “You should be working. Not fraternising with the patients. In fact, my patients.” Cameron stated with a cocked brow. As if his emphasis on ‘my’ would really sway Delphine to back down. “That’s really lovely Cameron. But I have been the one helping miss Niehaus so I think it’s only reasonable that we transfer her on my list. That way her medical records don’t need to be back and forth like tag with doctors. Don’t you think?” Delphine had to suppress a smirk, she knew she was right. Cameron stifled and eye roll before glancing in the direction of Cosima and quirking his brow. 

“I think Miss Niehaus would much prefer having me, as her doctor.” He replied in a cocky way. Something in Delphine shifted. Suddenly she was angry at him for even suggesting that Cosima would be happy to have such a misogynistic moron for a doctor. 

However, Cosima didn’t speak. Delphine of course jumped through that window of opportunity as quickly as ever. “I think we can take the patients silence as an obvious answer. Non?” She smirked and gestured to the door. “I think it is about a time we left her alone. She needs to rest. Something you would know if you stopped having me do your rounds.” 

Cameron, clearly offended. Stalked his way over to the tall French doctor and squinted. “Step on my toes, and I’ll make sure you fall.” He threatened. “Do you need to be reminded your position in this hospital? Or are we clear?” He whispered firmly before walking out. Taking her silence as an answer. 

Delphine caught her lower lip between her teeth to stop it from inevitably shaking. She knew she sat below all the men in this facility. No matter her intellectual capabilities. “Excuse me,” she said breathlessly to Cosima before making a beeline for the door with watery eyes. 

Everything about this place pissed Delphine off. She didn’t deserve this. None of it. She didn’t deserve Cameron’s sexist comments and definitely didn’t deserve his threatening her position every time she showed her brains. He was clearly threatened by her intelligence. However, reacting quite dumbly about it. 

Delphine locked herself in one of the stalls in the staff female toilets. She put the toilet lid down and sat there. It was people like Cameron Delphine had to face her whole life. She knew there was no point of leaving this job for another. There’s plenty of Cameron’s in this world. Her father had explained to her at a young age that there’s always going to be people who will misjudge and underestimate her ability to do many things in this world. And her place was to prove them wrong and strive for nothing but success. Which is why her goal is to overstep Cameron. One day have him coil under her heel. Metaphorically, of course.


	5. Did someone say night shift?

Delphine loved doing night shifts. And it wasn’t because it filled her time and sleep wasn’t really an option- it was more so her job was made easier. Easier because Cameron wasn’t there. And the hospital is worth while when Cameron isn’t there to poison her day. 

However, Delphine has to face a whole new problematic person during her night shifts. Which has her thankful she doesn’t do them every day.

There was always someone Delphine had to coil under. During the day, it was Cameron. And at night, well at night it was Fallon Carrington, or in other words; fake news. She was seemingly nice to everyone, except for Delphine. For some unknown reason, Fallon has had It out for Delphine since day one. 

And as much as Delphine respected Fallon and her evidently good work ethic. She was a bitch. A cold, cold bitch. 

“Delphine,” Fallon chirped as she rounded the desk. Feigning a smile. “I see you’ve found the receptionists desk. Now how about you check the calendar and see who you need to tend to. Okay?” She pat the taller woman’s shoulder and walked past her to grab a bottled water from the mini fridge. “Oh and, try not to get that mess of a mane in the way.” She winked at Delphine before sipping from the bottle. 

Delphine nodded and self consciously tied her curls into a small bun at her nape. “If you’re going to wear heels to work, at least wear grade A. Not ones that look like they’ve been pried from poverty.” Shay spoke up from her seat, giving Fallon a one over before turning back to her computer. “As apposed to what exactly? The cheap torn boots you choose to wear?” Fallon shot back while quirking her brow. 

Delphine rolled her eyes and rested her hand on Shay’s shoulder as she checked her calendar beside Shay’s computer. Shay smiles and pat the hand resting on her. “Don’t worry, with a head that big, I’d have it in for everyone too.” She winked at Delphine before glancing at Fallon who just grunted and rolled her eyes. “Enjoy your night, ladies.” She smiled before striding off. 

Delphine pulled away from Shay and smiled. “Thanks,” She whispered.   
“I’ve got your back Frenchie.” She smiled and winked. “And I’d jump at any opportunity to take a dig at little miss prim and proper. Delphine chuckled and shook her head while Shay checked Delphine’s roster. “Oooh, off to see miss hottie in room 10 are we?” She teased and shimmied her shoulders softly at Delphine while the French doctor giggled and walked off. 

Once out of sight, Shay frowned and sighed, resting her chin in her palm. Could she have been anymore obvious?? 

“Doctor cormier” Cosima grinned as Delphine walked in. “Hallo Cosima.” She smiled. Her accent thick. “Are you in any pain?” She asked while approaching the end of the bed, picking up the clipboard and pen attached to it. “Um, no. Not really.” Cosima shook her head, looking up at the blonde. “So, um. I was wondering if-“ Shay rushed into the room, looking as pale as ever. “Quick!” She panted, gripping the door. “M-Mrs Walters, room 3 ...” she paused to catch her breath momentarily. “She’s going into a cardiac arrest.” Delphine gasped and sat Cosima’s clipboard down quickly. “Désolé! I’ll be right back.” She rushed out after Shay. 

—

“Tonight was so full on.” Shay whined and leaned back in her chair. Delphine chuckled and nodded, resting her elbows on the table as she sipped from her tea. “Oui. I’m glad it’s over.” She replied softly. 

“What game are you playing at?” Fallon hissed as she walked into the break room, resting her hands flatly on the table in front of her as her eyes solely focused on Shay. “Excuse me?” Shay attempted to suppress a smirk. “Whatever this is,” Shay gestured to the woman before her as she sat up straight. “You can save it.” She whispered and stood, smiling dramatically and booping the brunette on the nose delicately before pulling away from the desk. Delphine smirked at Shay and rolled her eyes. “You know, you have nerve.” Fallon went on as she walked around the table, meeting up with the blonde who tried to walk by it. Shay sighed and rolled her eyes, resting her hand on the edge of the table beside Delphine. “You may have slept your way to this position, Fallon. But you won’t sleep your way into my life.” She pushed passed the other woman and left the room. Fallon stood there in shock quietly. She glanced at Delphine who just widened her eyes and sipped her tea. “At least I can get who I want.” She muttered to herself before rolling her eyes at Delphine and also walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

“I mean, the only reason Fallon got the job was from nepotism.” Shay whispered seconds before Cameron walked into the break room. “Of course women are in here. Away from where the real work is.” Cameron rolled his eyes and sat his coffee down. “As apposed to not coming in at all? Taking up quite a lot of unnecessary sick leaves?” Shay asked softly, quirking her brow at him. Delphine suppressed a giggle, causing Shay to smirk proudly at Cameron. “We all have our roll, Cam-Cam.” She blew him a kiss and winked. 

Cameron sat forward. “Don’t deal cards you don’t intend to use.” He replied with a gross smirk causing Delphine to scoff and Shay to throw up in her mouth a little. “That’s my queue.” She whispered before standing and patting Delphine’s shoulder before leaving the room. “Aw where are you going in such a hurry?” Cameron whines playfully and rose from his chair. “To church? Lord knows you like to get down on your knees.” He called out after her. Delphine audibly gasped and stood. “How dare you.” She scolded, her accent thick. “Enfant homme horrible.” She hissed before shoving past him. “I might not speak French Delphine, but it won’t stop me for writing you up.” He shouted and stormed into the break room. 

Delphine went looking for Shay, but she was unable to be found. However, she did stumble into Fallon. “What a lovely surprise.” Delphine said softly. Fallon smiled and quirked a brow. “Doctor Cormier, a pleasure as always.” Fallon replied sarcastically. “Where’s that ugly human you call a mentor?” Fallon asked while rolling her eyes. Their hate for Cameron was the only reason they were able to have a remotely normal conversation. “Break room.” Delphine replied quietly. “Why do I even ask.” She sighed and rubbed her temples while walking off. 

Delphine did her round for the morning and slipped in to check on Cosima. “I think you’re almost ready to leave,” Delphine smiled from the end of the bed. “And leave you here all alone?” Cosima teased, they shared a laugh. “Do you need anything?” Delphine asked, sitting in the seat beside Cosima’s bed. It was very unprofessional of her and she wouldn’t usually do it, however. She was free, and Cosima had nowhere to go. 

“Oooh, Doctor Cormier.” Cosima giggled. “Actually sitting down? Do my eyes deceive me?” She teased, poking her tongue out, causing them both to giggle. “I’m not always on my feet Cosima, believe me.” Cosima gave her a warm smile. “I don’t see anyone work as hard as you. Completely underrated.” Delphine smiled, her cheeks warmed. “Thank you, Cosima.” Her smile grew wider. “You’ve been such an easy patient.” She added. “I just wish half my patients were as obedient and understanding as you.” 

Shay walked passed the hospital room, she saw the back of Delphine’s head and grinned, she opened the door quietly and stopped in her tracks once she saw the two women chatting. Her smile dropped instantly as she saw what appeared to be flirting? She slowly helped herself out of the room and kept walking. 

“I better go see if the dinner orders have been put in.” Delphine stood.   
“See ya doc” Cosima teased. 

Delphine made her way to the receptionists desk and smiled at Shay. “Bonjour Shay,” She beamed while leaning on the desk in front of her. “Delphine.” Shay replied with a stern nod, her eyes not lifting from the computer screen. Delphine raised her brows and awkwardly stood straight, her smile dropping. “Um.. are the dinner orders in?” She asked softly. Shay pointed to the table behind her, still not moving her eyes. Delphine just nodded silently and walked over to the pile of orders. “Merci.” She whispered almost inaudibly before walking toward the kitchen. “Delphine!” Alison cooed and pat her cheeks. “I can always rely on you!” She grinned and took the orders from the blonde. “Thank you my darling. It’s a wonder nobody’s intimidated by your work ethic.” Alison shook her head in disbelief. “Not again, Alison.” Delphine giggled and leaned against the door. “You know, word is, dreamy eyes has a thing for you.” Felix spoke up, butting in to their conversation while he cut up vegetables. 

Delphine furrowed her brows. “Who?” She chuckled and shook her head. Alison giggled and nudged Felix as she walked passed him. Delphine quirked a brow at them, smirking. “You two are unbelievable.” She shook her head playfully. “Gotta have some fun in this drag of a place.” Felix chuckled.

“Miss dreamy eyes is-“ Alison was cut off by Felix. “Only the most beautiful nurse in this place.” Delphine giggled and bit her lip. “Merdes coquine!” Delphine hissed playfully. “Shay! He is talking about Shay!” Alison said exaggeratedly. 

“Come on Delphine, we know you’re blonde, but let’s not stereotype.” Felix winked. Delphine just chuckled and rolled her eyes. “You two are a handful.” She walked out and relocated to the receptionists desk again, sitting on the table behind Shay. “Are you hungry?” She asked the smaller blonde. “Because I could go for another sandwich.” Delphine giggled. Shay shrugged and turned in her seat, finally making eye contact. “Yeah, sure.” She feigned a smile and rose from her chair. Delphine hugged her side and giggled before pulling her to the break room. Shay couldn’t help but roll her eyes playfully and giggle.

After All, Delphine’s mood was contagious.


	7. You’re gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here it is. And I promise Cosima will be back sooner than you think! 
> 
> I’m considering a polyamorous relationship so I’d appreciate it if yall have something to say on that. Wether or not I should follow through with that idea. Let me know what you want. 
> 
> Also, don’t be afraid to prompt me!

The next few days grew tiresome for Delphine. Everything she done was routine. She had no time to be spontaneous or even have a personal life as of late. Work was slowly becoming more and more demanding of her time. Cutting into her exercise and She even found herself having no time for her chit chat with Shay. Not that she didn’t love helping people, she just... needed a break, sometimes. Everyone deserves a break. 

Delphine was excited to finally rest this weekend. However their annual staff party was coming up and Shay had so kindly asked her to attend. And she didn’t want to turn her friend down, she she accepted the invitation. However, she was hesitant at first. As, a staff party essentially meant: all staff. That would include Cameron and Fallon. Who almost h a d to be there just to inflate their egos. 

The party was being held at some restaurant and was followed by drinks at some bar completely foreign to Delphine. 

She found herself quite anxious about finally attending such a ridiculous function. But, Shay seemed keen on the idea of them going together and Delphine didn’t want to upset her, or have her go alone. 

Accepting the offer came at a price as soon as Shay blabbed to Felix who clearly told Alison which left Delphine the target of all their teasing. 

Tonight would be interesting. She thought. 

Fumbling around her closet, Delphine received a text from Shay: I’ll pick u up soon. U ready? 

Delphine replied almost as soon as she read it: The door is unlocked, i do not know what to wear :( 

Delphine couldn’t help but smile giddily at the instant reply: Nothing too fancy, but not too causal. Want help? 

But before Delphine could formulate a full response, another text buzzed through: I’m pretty stylish, y’know ;) 

Delphine giggled to herself and leaned against her wardrobe before typing back: You have my address. 

A few minutes passed before finally: I suppose I do, see you shortly doc ;) 

***

Shay probably arrived at least fifteen minutes after her last text. Walking right in as she was instructed and finding the French woman in her room in only a small white shirt and short pink shorts. “I’ve never seen the doc in such casual attire.” Shay teased quietly from the doorway, startling Delphine from her thoughts as a hand defensively clutched her chest. “Shay!” She scolded softly before giggling. 

“Hiya.” She cooed and approached the blonde by the pile of clothes draped all over her bed. “Okay so, where to begin.” Shay teased and overlooked the clothes. 

Delphine sighed and sat at the end of her bed, watching Shay. “I do not usually do this, you know.” She reminded. 

“I know.” Shay lamented. 

“But I am happy to attend, with you.” Delphine added with a small smile. 

A shy, yet proud grin plastered across Shay’s face. “I know,” She teased to cover her blush. 

Delphine chuckled softly and shook her head, her curls bouncing. “I like this.” She complimented while reaching out to fiddle with the smaller woman’s chunky necklace. She was wearing tight white jeans, a creamy coloured long top with a brownish pattern and a white woollen cardigan. It all matched well. The chunky necklace hung low and her hair was let down. She looked really... well, beautiful. 

She always was beautiful. Delphine thought. But, something about just how happy she was, how she beamed. How her heart was strong, yet gentle. Her eyes happy, yet focused.

Delphine shook her head visibly, in attempt to shake her thoughts. That was a risky pathway. 

“Something wrong?” She pressed lightly. Her eyes never leaving the clothes on the bed that she was going through. 

“Hmm? No. I am quite fine, thank you.” Delphine replied slowly, yet surely. 

Shay merely nodded before grinning. “Ah!” She almost yelled, picking up a light blue shirt. “Do you have jeans?” She asked while passing the shirt to Delphine. 

“Oui?” Delphine replied quizzically. 

“Tight jeans would look nice with this. Don’t you think.” Shay replied, yet didn’t pose it as a question, more of a statement. 

“Erm,” Delphine hesitated trying to imagine the ensemble. 

“Orrrrr...” Shay giggled softly and shook her head, her fringe bouncing around gently. “How about...” She paused briefly to pick up a pretty red blouse. “I’ve never seen you wear this before.” She grinned. “It’s sexy.” She teased lightly, causing Delphine’s cheeks to redden. 

“It’s, old.” She replied before taking it from the blonde to look at herself. 

“Old. But, wearable?” Shay questioned, pursing her lips slightly. 

“Do you think?” Delphine answered with another question. 

Shay nodded. “It’s different.” She said. “But, a good different.” She added for reassurance. 

Delphine only half shrugged and bit her lip. “What else?” She asked while turning her attention to the clothes on the bed. 

“Black,” Shay replied hastily. “Black jeans.” She paused and pressed a finger to her lips for a few short seconds before holding it in the air. “Tight.” 

“Skinny jeans?” Delphine questioned as her nose screwed up. 

Shay giggled. “Mhm. Trust me,” she whispered the last bit, kindness lacing her words. 

There was something fun about spending time with Shay. This was one of the few times outside of work they’d been together. However, the first, alone. 

Delphine liked it. She was comfortable in being herself with no paranoia about mispronouncing words, or English failing her completely. Or sounded unintelligent in general. Because she knew Shay wouldn’t judge her. 

And that was one of the great qualities Shay possessed. She wasn’t judgemental. She was kind. Understanding. Caring. Just, sweet. 

Delphine screwed her face up in thought. Almost scoffing at herself. If she didn’t know any better she could even say... she was... attracted, to the blonde? 

No. She shook her head and caught her lower lip between her teeth. Surely not. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Shay whispered calmly, looking at the other woman intently, in a way that Delphine knew she could say anything and Shay would be interested. She would, Listen. Actually listen. 

“Nothing,” Delphine lamented with a small shrug of her shoulders. Bringing her eyes back to the clothes. 

Shay’s eyes stayed on her for a few seconds longer, she could see Delphine tense at the question, but she didn’t push it. 

***

It took the two about an hour to get Delphine completely ready. That left them with little time to get to the restaurant. 

Delphine’s hair was left in her natural curls, pulled into a small tight bun at her nape where some curls hung loosely to frame her face, she had a small side fringe that just completed the look in Shay’s eyes. She was wearing the red blouse with tight black jeans and long black boots. 

Once Delphine came out of the bathroom, Shay gaped. 

“What?” Delphine said hastily as she looked down at herself. “Does it not work?” She whispered while trying to spot a problem on her appearance. 

“No no no.” Shay quickly reassured, holding her hands out defensively. “You look..” She paused briefly. Unsure if she should finish her sentence, but meeting Delphine’s eyes and judging her look, she could tell the blonde wanted her to finish. 

“Look..?” Delphine prompted. 

“Well, gorgeous.” Shay replied almost breathlessly. 

Blush stained Delphine’s cheeks obviously as she looked down. “Merci, Shay.” She whispered shyly. 

“Look at me.” Shay prompted softly, causing the taller woman’s head to lift ever so slowly until their eyes met. 

Shay smiled at her. “Wait there.” She whispered before slipping passed Delphine and went into her bathroom. 

Delphine done as instructed even if she pulled a completely puzzled expression. 

Shay rushed back and circled in front of Delphine with a wide grin. “Here.” She reached up and started applying lipstick on Delphine carefully. 

Delphine was startled slightly, yet happy about the gesture. Once finished, she pulled away and walked into her bathroom herself to check herself out. Shay applies dark red lipstick. And if anything, it completed the look. 

“I look, lovely.” She replied in surprise, which only caused Shay to frown slightly. 

“You’re shocked?” She questioned, drawing her brows together. 

“Well, non.” Delphine scrunched her face slightly in thought. “I just- as I said. I do not usually do this.” Delphine smiled softly and walked back out to Shay. “Are we ready.” She smiled down at Shay who nodded. 

“You know,” Shay started. “It’s unfair your boots have heels too.” She teased as they walked to the front door of the French doctors apartment. 

“Oh?” Delphine chuckled lightly and looked at Shay for a few seconds before in front of her. “How so?” She smirked teasingly and opened the door for Shay, gesturing her out. 

Shay thanked her with a small smile and nod, stepping out and turning to wait for Delphine who grabbed a clutch purse by the door and followed suit.

“Well, I’m trying to be at least near your height.” She whined playfully. 

“Because you are short?” Delphine teased and giggled softly. 

Shah gasped dramatically and nudged the taller woman playfully. “I’ll have you know I am average height!” She said defensively, causing them both to giggle.


	8. Wine with a side of doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible smut in the next chapter, get keen guys

They were probably five minutes late to the restaurant, if that. 

Yet, it didn’t go unnoticed by Cameron who loudly pointed it out. 

“At least they took the time to look decent.” Fallon retorted quickly, eyeing Cameron up and down, earning a few smirks from around the table. 

Delphine nodded at Fallon in appreciation before Shay pulled her to the only two seats left together. 

“Oh,” she chuckled and pointed at the last empty chair. “I forgot.” She playfully tapped her forehead. “We have a new member, don’t we?” She quizzed Fallon. 

Fallon smirked and nodded. “A trainee.” She corrected while pointing at Shay and winking. “And-“

Cameron cut her of. “She should’ve been here already but she too is late.” Cameron rolled his eyes. 

Fallon glared at him for cutting her off, squinting ever so slightly as she feigned a small smile. “What’s the matter Cam? Upset that there’ll be yet another girl joining who.. just.. won’t.. want.. you?” She asked rhetorically as her fake smile turned into a daring smirk. “Just of the top of my head.” She added lightly. 

Shay and Delphine shared a look, both trying to suppress their grins. However, looking at each other only made it harder. 

Delphine never heard about a new member, they were understaffed though. This would help lessen her hours. Something that she would be forever thankful for. 

“Well, shall we order?” Fallon asked, looking down the table. 

“Your little prodigy isn’t here Fallon. And by the looks of things it wouldn’t hurt you to hold off.” Cameron pressed with a glare. 

Shay gasped lightly and Fallon frowned. “How dare you.” Shay scolded softly. She opened her mouth to say more when Fallon held her hand up. “Shay.” She commanded, silently gesturing she stop. 

Fallon stared Cameron down. The entire table fell silent. 

Probably out of fear.

“Do you question my authority?” Fallon said curtly. 

When Cameron didn’t reply, she went on. “I think you and I both know the hospital doesn’t need you. And if you think you can ever speak to me like that again, I will fi-“ 

Fallon was yet again cut off abruptly by a petit woman walking over to the table quickly. “Hey I’m so sorry!” She said defensively. 

The familiar voice caused Delphine’s head to swing up, it was Cosima. 

The brunette smiled warmly as her eyes met Delphine’s. 

“I’m like always late so, always sorry.” She shrugged and sat down beside Fallon, across from Delphine. 

Shay’s eyes widen softly. “Cosima, right?” 

“Yes.” Delphine and Cosima replied in sync. Causing both Cosima and Shay to look at Delphine, the blonde only blushed and looked away. 

Shay sat back in her seat awkwardly. “Anyway,” she started.

“Let’s order.” Fallon prompted. 

“What are you doing?” Felix whispered beside Delphine, causing the blonde to screw her face up. “What do you mean?” She whispered back.

“Shay likes you.” He scolded playfully, resting his hand on the back of Delphine’s chair.

“I-I did not do anything Felix,” her accent thickened and she frowned slightly.

“Hey,” Shay cooed and rubbed Delphine’s arm slightly, Cosima clocked it instantly.

“Mmm?” Delphine turned to face Shay instead.

“What are you eating?” Shay asked, pulling her hand back to pass a menu to Shay. 

“Oh, Erm.” Delphine chewed her lower lip as she went over the options. 

“Do you like white whine?” Shay asked, her gaze on the menu as well. 

“I prefer red,” Delphine replied nonchalantly. “And you?”

“Red too, but i can’t drink as much red wine as I can white.” She admitted quietly.

The two were stuck in a domestic conversation while the rest of the table reviewed their options too. 

***

After dinner, Delphine excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

She leaned against the sink basin to look at herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair and overall, just thinking. 

They painted these functions to be way more informative than what they were. Yet there was minimal business talk and Delphine learned nothing she didn’t already know. 

Which was a problem. For her, anyway. 

She wanted to be constantly learning, constantly discovering. And that’s what you get from being a doctor. 

“Hey,” came a voice from behind Delphine, pulling her from her thoughts as she spotted the woman in the mirror. “Cosima,” she said with consternation. 

Cosima chuckled lightly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” Delphine smiled bashfully and turned around to face her. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” 

“Mind?” Delphine echoed. “Why would I mind?” She quizzed lightly, quirking her brow.

“Oh, well ah like. This is your job. Your dojo, if you will a-“ 

“Dojo?” The word sounded foreign on Delphine’s tongue. Her face screwed up as she tried to pronounce it. 

Cosima grinned shyly. “Dojo.” She repeated slower. “It’s Japanese. It technically means “place of the way”” the brunette air quoted. “But, some people use it in a mock-full way to describe for example their-“ 

“It’s fine Cosima, really. You do not need to explain it to me.” Delphine giggled softly and shook her head, leaning against the basin. “I think I get it. And for the record,” she whispered. “I don’t mind you in my Dojo, at all.” She smiled genuinely.

Cosima smiled apprehensively. “So you are fine with mentoring me?” She smiled thankfully. 

Delphine knitted her brows together in confusion. “Quoi?” She whispered. 

And with that, the door opened slowly and Shay popped her head in. “Oh, sorry I can-“ 

“Non Shay, don’t be silly.” Delphine smiled and waved her hand dismissively. 

Shay gave them an awkward smile and stepped in slowly. “Everyone’s about to make their way to bobbies bar. You want me to wait in the car?” She questioned while her hand rested on Delphine’s bicep awaiting an answer. 

Delphine nodded affirmatively. “Oui, merci cher.”

“Alright,” Shay smiled and pulled away. “It’s nice seeing you again, I look forward to working with you.” She proclaimed to Cosima before making her way out of the ladies room. 

Cosima nodded and smiled before finishing her conversation. “Didn’t Fallon fell you?” Cosima asked as they too made their way out. 

“Non, but I am sure she will.” Delphine smiled with a small nod. “I will see you at er, bobbies, non?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course.” Cosima chirped. “See you there!” She grinned. 

Delphine smiled widely and leaned down to kiss each of Cosima’s cheeks. 

Cosima leaned into the kisses and smiled. Giving the blonde an awkward nod.

Delphine huffed a small chuckle and walked off shaking her head playfully. 

Once she got to the car, she could see Shay under the light singing along to a song. 

“Boo.” Came a voice from behind her, startling her.

She turned to find Felix with an ear-to-ear grin. “Sorry love, didn’t think dr Cormier scared so easily” he teased with a blithe nudge. 

Delphine exhaled a small giggle and shook her head. “You are a handful.” She teased before looking around. “Where is Alison?” 

“Waiting in her car for me.” He answered, yet making no effort to leave. 

“Okay...” Delphine scrunched her face slightly. 

“You know, Shay talks about you. A lot.” He said while gesturing with his head to the car behind Delphine. “And she was so excited you came to this shit show, because she asked.” He whispered as the car window came down and Shay bent over the console to see who Delphine was held up with.

Delphine didn’t know how to take the information she was being fed. So she remained quiet. “Who are you- Felix?!” She hissed his name, her eyes widening before she quickly got out of the car. 

“Oh, bullocks.” Felix sighed. 

“What are doing?” She circled around the car to them before saying. “What are you saying?” She interrogated, squinting slightly. 

“Oh Nothing darling, just how.. you..”

Shay shot a look between Felix and Delphine, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“How I What?” She asked ready to defend herself. 

“Manage to get your hair so soft.” He dodged. “One does wonder.” He added touching her hair before walking off. “Coming Alison!” He called out before quickly getting into her SVU.

Delphine chuckled lightly and Shay quickly turned on her heels to meet the blondes gaze. “What did he-“

“You have nothing to worry about.” Delphine smiled. “Come on, we are late again.” She teased with a smirk before getting into the car. 

Shay smirked and followed suit. 

***

They’d been at the small bar for an estimate of at least thirty minutes before Shay had pulled Delphine away from the group of people and sat up at the bar with her. “Oh my god” She giggled. 

“Who would’ve thought Fallon could let loose so easily.” She joked with wide eyes. 

Delphine giggled softly and shook her head playfully. “Want another?” She gestured to Shay’s empty glass.

“Uh, ya!” She answered matter-of-factly. 

Delphine paid for their next drinks, much to Shay’s protests. “I owe you,” She whispered as they clinked their glasses together. “Think of it as, praise for sticking up for me all those times.” She smiled appreciatively, causing Shay’s cheeks to stain red. 

“Well as long as you know who’s boss.” Shay teased. 

***

As the night went on, the more they drank. 

Shay ended up on the phone to someone, trying to talk over the music. Which, to be fair. She was trying pretty damn hard. 

“Having fun.” Cosima whispered as she sat in Shay’s seat beside Delphine.

“More so than I would have speculated” Delphine explained. 

“You don’t like these?” Cosima asked, knitting her brows together. 

“I don’t normally do these.” Delphine admitted. “How do you say..” Delphine frowned while searching for a word. 

“It’s not her scene.” Cameron piped up while leaning against the bar beside the two ladies. “That’s what you were looking for.” Cameron pointed out. 

Delphine rolled her eyes as disgust washed over her face. “Goodbye, Cameron.” She gave him a mock salute and turned to face Cosima completely.

“I can see why,” Cosima exasperated. 

Delphine nodded slowly, sipping her drink. 

“Let me buy you a drink,” Cameron slurred ever so slightly as he squeezed between Cosima and Delphine so that the blonde was facing him. 

Shay clocked it almost instantly and hung her phone up in disgust, storming over. 

“Haven’t you got an ass to kiss?” She mumbled while standing beside the sitting Delphine. Finally her height. 

“You’ve got one ugly mouth.” Cameron spat, causing Shay to squint and step closer. 

“Leave her alone, or I’ll have to make you.” Shay dared, sizing him up. 

Cameron squinted and brushed passed her with an eye roll. Knowing her history in the army, he knew what she was capable of. 

Delphine and Cosima shared a giggle as they looked at the petit woman. 

“What?” She turned and looked at them both in confusion. 

“Je vous remercie tellement belle.” Delphine placated as a smile plastered over her face. 

Shay blushed and shook her head. “I’ll be back.” She whispered and smirked teasingly before rotating around to another group. 

“Well I’m glad you came.” Cosima continued. “Makes it more worthwhile for me.” She whispered teasingly.

After a while of them getting to know each other, and genuinely enjoying each other’s company, Shay circled back.

“You know, I’m your height now French fry!” She slurred with a giggle and caught her tongue between her teeth, resting her arm teasing only Delphine’s shoulder.

“Enjoy it while it lasts.” Delphine smirked. 

“You’re so cute.” Cosima commemorated in a slight slur. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Shay flirted. 

Cosima smirked at her, Delphine watched the exchange as her stomach turned. Why would Shay flirt with Cosima? Why would Cosima flirt back? 

Panic flushed over her until she realised her feelings were mixed. There was a lot going on that she didn’t understand. “Excusez-moi.” She slurred and stood almost instantly. Gripping the edge of the bar for support as her head spun slightly as she felt the alcohol slowly take its toll. 

She gathered herself and walked off, ignoring Shay calling for her in the process. 

She needed time to think. She wasn’t being fair. Not to anyone. Not to herself. 

***

After a few minutes Delphine collected herself and walked back out. Fallon blocked her path outside of the bathroom. “Delphine,” She feigned surprise. 

When Delphine didn’t reply, Fallon went on. “We haven’t had a chance to speak.” She explained, Delphine merely nodded. 

“I have a proposition for you.” She exclaimed, holding her hands together in front of her. “Well, actually- think of it as... a promotion.” She grinned with a nod. “You will be training miss Niehaus.” She spoke quickly, nodding as she went. “And if you’re sick, she will be trained by Cameron or myself on your off days. 

“Merci.” Was all Delphine could manage to say. She was genuinely looking forward to working with Cosima. But there was still so much more that needed to be addressed. 

She found her way back to the bar after awkwardly parting with her boss. However instantly regretting it as she found Cosima and Shay with each other’s tongues down their throats.

Her eyes widened at the scene, betrayal flushed over her. 

She couldn’t understand why she felt how she did. 

It was mere seconds later that confusion replaced her betrayal. She didn’t fight it, it felt right. She was confused. Not only by the situation. But confused of herself. 

Felix and Alison frowned over at Delphine as they spotted her, Felix cleared his throat, causing Shay to giggle and pull away. Readying herself for a witty response until he nodded in Delphine’s direction. 

Suddenly it felt like the whole rooms gaze fell on her. Her chest tightened. She looked around and everyone was watching. It all felt like too much. Her she started walking out before her mind even registered her movements. 

Shay tried to follow, but Delphine was too quick. Not that she had a car to drive, but she did however, round the corner before Shay could see her. 

If she wasn’t drunk, and it wasn’t so dark. Maybe she’d of had a chance. 

***

Delphine didn’t go to work for days after that. Calling in sick every chance she got. By now, she realised she wasn’t upset. No. Because there was nothing for her to be upset about. Yet that didn’t mean she would reply to any of Shay’s gazillion text messages. Most consisting of: I’m so sorry about the other night Del, please message me so I know you’re okay. 

However she needed alone time. All of this work and she never took time off for herself. To truly think, to truly understand.

And that’s what she was doing. Thinking and understanding. 

There were still some things she didn’t wrap her head around. 

Like Shay, like Cosima.

Two beautiful women. Each possessing even more beautiful qualities. Each sharing sarcastic humour. 

Delphine’s brain was her weapon. However, at times like this, it turned on her.

There was something alluring about both parties and the more she thought about it the more she felt a connection. 

But she refused to believe she could feel that for both of them... she couldn’t. Could she?... 

It was then she realised it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because she was Delphine Cormier. And Delphine Cormier didn’t do romance. She didn’t do relationships. She didn’t do love.

It was then, passed relationships flooded in. Passed regrets, passed doubts, passed heart breaks.

It was then, her walls came up. Not intentionally. But with paranoia by her side, she couldn’t let herself become so weak. So, vulnerable. 

Not like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for a new one-shot I’ll be posting soon! 
> 
> Don’t forget to prompt me! You can do it in the comments or @ me on Twitter @kseniasdarling


	9. Work work work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a short chapter, but I want people to still read this so lmao

As much as she wanted to sleep in, her brain kept snapping her to wake at 6:30. It had been such passable routine.

Work, sleep, eat. And so forth. 

Maybe, a little more healthier and hygienic than that. 

Delphine wasn’t just a doctor per se, the only reason she was working in a hospital was for DYAD’s benefit. They placed her there in hopes she could provide them with intel and help her gain closer knowledge to a cure she’s been assigned to work on. For what, she has no idea. She’s kept in the dark for the most part of it. Her knowledge is limited. The debates she’s had over her lack of knowledge putting up a barrier, only angered the man. However the barrier only Made it somewhat more difficult to help isolate the problem in itself in the first place. 

Essentially getting her nowhere. 

She couldn’t work out why it was so confidential or why they’d choose her to work on it while feeding her close to useless information. Being the smart, high achieving scientist she was. You’d think that wouldn’t be a struggle. 

But she loved working in the hospital nonetheless. If she could help someone, even just a little. She was happy. However she always found herself giving too much to people. Which is what landed her in a very dark mindset once upon a time. One she vowed to never go back to. No matter what the cost. 

Going over her emails finally, she had found more than enough from Aldous. Her actual boss. He demanded answers to her absence and went on to say he was struggling keeping her place in the hospital due to. As well as other emails containing and demanding updates. It was a hassle to read. She’d figure it wouldn’t hurt to review them all later. 

One whole week.

That’s how long her little inconvenient absence has been going on for. 

But it was time to suppress her pain and return. If she ever wanted to keep both jobs. 

****

It took a lot of convincing to get Delphine’s feet from her car to the entrance of the building. However she made it nonetheless. Her steps felt heavy and strides short. 

She didn’t feel like herself. 

Maybe it was the two coffees she consumed prior, or the paranoia eating her from the inside out. 

Of course the first person she had to bump into, with only being in the building for no longer than three minutes was Cameron. The one person she could do without seeing. 

“Delphine,” he grinned. “So glad you finally remembered your job.” His grin didn’t falter.

“Oui, you seem..” She paused momentarily, because she knew what she was about to say, wasn’t a word anyone would use to describe him. “..happy?” a crinkle Of skin formed between her brows as they knitted together. 

“Didn’t you read your emails?” He quizzed lightly, still wearing a ridiculous grin. 

The one time she pushed them aside for later and she’d missed rather crucial information allegedly. Without reply, Delphine reached into her handbag and fumbled for her phone. 

“Allow me to fill you in, then?” He offered, placing a hand over her bag to stop her. 

Delphine squinted at him slightly as she hesitated before nodding and pulling her hand out of her bag. 

There was prolonged eye contact before Delphine cleared her throat awkwardly and waited for him to speak. 

“Right.” He said eagerly, shaking his head. “Um. So.” He cleared his throat as if preparing for a speech. One that Delphine had no time and no care for. She braced herself against the wall with a small weary sigh. 

“Due to your unprofessional and unexplained absence. You will be resigned to office work until further notice, I’m surprised you weren’t fired, but office work it is. Assuming you don’t have a doctors certificate?”

Delphine gasped lightly, anger flooding over her entire being. “Quoi?” She replied through gritted teeth. She couldn’t afford to be working the computers and phones again. “That is not right?” She stepped forward slightly. “If this is another one of your tricks-“ 

“Don’t shoot the messenger.” He whispered with a wink before brushing passed her. 

Delphine stormed up the corridors to sign in before making her way upstairs to the second floor, finding her way to the break room to sit her stuff down. 

Aldous: did you attend?   
Delphine: oui.  
Aldous: I assume you’re already to work. I’ll be expecting a catch up of all missed & improved data. Including various updates.   
Delphine: I will be unable to provide. I have been assigned to ‘desk duties’ until further notice..

After receiving no reply, Delphine could only assume he was already considering firing her, until finally. Minutes later. 

Aldous: Don’t abandon your duties again. I’ll fix it this time. 

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as she sat her phone down thankfully. 

The sound of heels clicking against the floor, got closer and closer until she spotted Fallon pass the door, she backtracked and peered in. “Oh, you finally came back.” She grinned as she made her way over, sitting her handbag on the desk. “We need to chat.” She whispered, bopping Delphine’s nose gently before sitting across from her. 

Delphine forced a tight smile as she attempted to keep any form of word vomit down. 

“You can’t just take days off without warning, we are doctors not teachers. It’s not so simple to call someone in.” She scolded softly. 

Delphine just nodded along, listening intently. Fallon had a knack for degrading other professions. “I don’t care what sort of personal reason you’ve conjured up to make you think is a good enough reason to just abandon your work place without notice. It’s not.” She continued, “I should fire you, Delphine. But- you and I both know, thats not in the best interest of the hospital. So I am giving you one more chance.” Fallon stood, resting her palm on the table. “Try not to fuck it up.” She muttered before striding out. 

And now, the part she had been dreading the most. Facing Shay- and teaching Cosima. Two people she never wanted to see again. But, she had to remain professional. There were higher things at stake. 

****

“Hey,” came a small quiet voice from behind Delphine, causing her to sit down her clipboard and look away from her sleeping patient to find Cosima striding in. “Sorry I’m late, I’m getting better at the whole attendance thing-“ 

Delphine cut her off by raising her finger slightly. “When you actually start working here, attendance is crucial.” She regretted saying that instantly. How hypocritical could she be. However, Cosima didn’t call her out on it. Instead, she tentatively placed a hand on the blondes shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry- I’m sorry about the other night.. I-“ Delphine pulled away and shook her head, biting her inner cheek before replying. “No is not the time to be talking about something so unprofessional.” She said quietly before gesturing with her head to the door and walking out with Cosima. 

***

Time went by slowly, what felt like seven hours, was only three. She was finally able to take a break and sit alone in a comfortable silence amongst a few coworkers who knew better than to engage. However- some still didn’t get the picture. “Delphine,” came a shocked voice from the doorway. “when I saw your name signed in I was skeptical.” Shay said before making her way over and sitting across from her. “How are you feeling? I’m worried about you.” She whispered, holding a hand over Delphine’s. Her first instinct was to melt into Shay’s touch and just let out every single thing that troubled her, including the kiss. But she didn’t, instead she pulled her hand away and rose from her seat to throw her lunch out, suddenly losing her appetite. 

Shay frowned and sighed, rubbing her forehead slightly before looking over her shoulder. What had she caused...


	10. All of the work, none of the reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter! And I know I’ve been shitty with the updating but I’ve stumbled upon some serious writers block lately. So if anyone has any suggestions to help with that like hmu. Also, I’m gonna try my best to make the next chapter a pretty long one, you guys deserve it and i’m not bringing my A-game lately, so I apologise. I’ve been a little sick but it’s the perfect time for me to write more for you all. The next chapter will be focusing a lot on Cosima and probably written more from her side of things- so if you guys are keen for that, keep an eye out. It hopefully will be updated sometime tomorrow or even tonight if I really buckle down.

Eight o’clock and Delphine was already beat. She was working her ass off nearly all day. She just wanted to go home and sit up on her couch, maybe eat some crackers and cheese with some wine. 

Her mouth watered at the idea. But of course, that was nothing but a dream at this point. She couldn’t remember the last time she wasn’t so tired that she could do that, relax, let loose. She barely had spare time for anything, she was basically working two jobs. 

An older woman helped herself over to the receptionists desk, Delphine glanced up from the file she was holding and their eyes met. The woman looked so familiar, her hair was dark and in an almost messy bun, her skin was fair and she looked extremely formal. And, of course, attractive. Yet, something about her was eerily familiar. In an almost intimidating way. If it weren’t for the nurse who rushed from the elevator at the sight of the woman, to assist her. Their eyes wouldn’t of broken away. 

Delphine felt uneasy. She ran though mental notes, trying to remember where she saw this woman from, if maybe she worked for Leekie as well. And why she would be here. This was going to poke and prod at Delphine until she could get the right answers. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice calling her name. “Earth to Delphine,” Cosima joked. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, her brows knitting together slightly. Delphine merely nodded. “What is it you need, Cosima?” She asked. Cosima looked almost offended by the formality in Delphine’s tone. “I, well... you looked a little out of it over here so I thought I’d come scope out the situation.” 

Delphine forced a tight smile and shook her head slightly. “Well, you were mistaken.” she said curtly, shutting her folder and placing it back in its previous place. “There is a kid in room 6 needing a cast. Apparently nobody else in this entire building has helped him since he got here. Over an hour ago. So I must as usual, assist the damage.” She sighed, normally this type of thing wouldn’t bother her. It wasn’t unusual for the nurses to be all too busy, or someone lazy enough to make a patient wait. But she was sick of being the only one who cared enough to do it all. To drop everything for a patient. She worked so hard without anything in return except a pay check. 

Cosima just nodded quickly and tried to keep up with the French doctor as they made their way to one of the rooms. 

Delphine grabbed the clipboard attached to the end of the little boys bed and sighed as she drew her lip between her teeth. None of the nurses had even checked off the already filled out sheet. She quickly read through, signing the bottom of it and returning it back in its place. 

Delphine’s whole demeanour changed while she spoke with the boy. Cosima admired her for that. 

The little boy was calm and collected around her, she put his troubles at ease. She only started on the cast after she made him feel better. Which again, Cosima admired. 

She was a different person with her patients, she put up this front as if she never had any troubles whatsoever. As if, she was just as calm and collected, outside this room. 

The mother of the child, sat on a chair beside him, watching Delphine’s every move. Delphine was wonderful with the child, keeping him distracted as she fixed him up. It made Cosima wonder if she had any of her own. Which, wouldn’t make sense, given her hours and the assumption she is single. But, it’s still a theory nonetheless. 

***

After a few more painful hours of running a few of the errands missed by nurses, and or other doctors, Delphine and Cosima finally clocked off. “Thank you for that, it really helps to have someone who knows what they’re doing, showing you. Or- guiding you?” Cosima chuckled softly. 

Delphine just nodded slowly and forced a smile before signing herself out and making her way to her handbag. What was she to say anyway? You’re welcome? Let’s face it. They lost any chance of any form of relationship outside of the platonic boundaries, ever since Cosima and Shay were eating each other’s faces. 

But, it was just the wake up call Delphine needed. You can never rely on people. You can only rely on yourself, because you are the only person you know well. You know the real you. You never truly know someone’s true self. 

Cosima caught up to the French doctor who was eagerly striding out of the building. “Hey, so. I was wondering if you’d like to grab a coffee sometime... or something?” She asked, grinning as she walked alongside Delphine. A crease formed above Delphine’s eyebrows as she thought for a mere second, no longer, no less. Before she finally shook her head. “I make a point to not date my coworkers.” She said softly. “Désolé..” She said in a whisper before turning off to walk to her car. 

Cosima huffed out a small breath and frowned slightly as she walked over to her own car. 

Delphine Cormier was a tricky woman.


	11. Cosima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I would’ve liked, but bare with me.

Isn’t it alarming to think that by pulling one small rectangular block, the whole structure can tumble down. 

It’s a gamble really, although you seem to be riddled with excitement. But with every small breath, each single hair standing up on your body as you position your fingers. The adrenaline pumping through your body as you slowly start to pull. The focus. The amount of effort you put in, not knowing the result. 

It’s interesting. Seeing how eyes dart around, searching for a mistake, searching for one steady block to hold onto. 

But it only takes one. One block to knock it all down. 

Cosima’s life was much like jenga. Or, her relationships at least. She was always taking risks, she was never afraid to speak her mind. And sometimes, just sometimes. She acted on impulse. 

Impulse decisions never ended well for her, or at least in terms of people. Because, there was that one time she took a gamble on a toasted Caesar wrap, which turned out to be a stellar discovery. But that’s a completely different story. 

Her kiss with Shay, was the unstable block. It was a gentle tug before the structure she called Delphine, came to a tumbling finish. 

For what once was, will never be. 

Just because Delphine had to show Cosima the ropes, essentially train her, doesn’t mean that she has to talk to her outside of work, or in general. And that’s what hurt the most. They didn’t know each other for long, but Cosima developed feelings for Delphine, even if they were small, they were still there. And she wasn’t going to sweep it under the rug. 

The kiss needed to be talked about, but every single insinuation into that topic and Delphine shrivels up. Cosima has never seen someone flinch so many times at one name. Cosima feels terrible in all of this, she feels responsible for the ruined friendship between Shay and Delphine, many times now she’s seen Shay walk into a room and Delphine walk right out. Many times has she seen Shay smile at Delphine only to have the blonde look away. At first, it seemed maybe Delphine didn’t see Shay, but it became clear that when Shay spoke to her and Delphine didn’t reply, that she was in fact, ignoring the blonde altogether. 

Shay had been considering leaving her job, spreading her wings, she told Cosima. But it was evident she couldn’t handle the pain of loving someone who not only hated her but was unable to love her back. 

But every time Cosima tried to offer a shoulder to Shay, all the blonde would say was, “there are two ways to be happy: change the situation, or change your mindset toward it.” And that’s when it hit her, Delphine had changed the situation by cutting Shay from her life while Shay changed her mindset, trying to convince herself she isn’t in love. 

It was a sad realisation that Cosima almost wished she didn’t find. 

But it wasn’t like Shay to be so, distant, so sad. Yet Cosima couldn’t get a word out of her about how she was feeling- probably because they weren’t that close. And hadn’t known each other for that long. Cosima was convinced different people bring out different sides of her. Or- people in general.

She had arrived a little too early into work this morning, early enough to catch Shay sitting alone in the break room with her take-away coffee. She looked sleep deprived and clung to her coffee cup with two hands, as if it were the only thing keeping her warm. It was a sad sight. The brunette sat across from her, offering her a small smile. “Hey,” She whispered. 

“Hello,” Shay replied almost inaudibly as she lifted her eyes from her coffee to meet Cosima’s. “I’m sorry about the other night-“ Shay’s face scrunched as Cosima spoke, she gently placed her cup down. “Don’t apologise.” She cut her off. “It should never of happened and we were both at fault.” She proclaimed before chewing her inner cheek. Cosima wet her lips while nodding. “True, but-“ Shay shook her head, cutting her off again. “No buts, Cosima.” She shook her head lightly, her fringe bouncing slightly. “No buts.” She repeated. 

A small sigh slipped from Cosima’s lips as she nodded slowly. “Right, no buts.” She echoed. Shay nodded appreciatively before standing. “Well i’d better get back to work, see you around?” She offered a small smile, causing the brunette to smile back. “Mm,” Cosima smiles softly with a nod. 

The moment Shay turned to leave she bumped into Delphine, who’s appearance matched Shay’s. They carried the same tired eyes, the same sadness.. Shay pulled herself from her thoughts before speaking. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Delphine nodded and waited a second before moving out of her way. “Um,” Shay cleared her throat. “While I have you here,” she started, her voice unsure. Delphine rose a brow slightly, using everything in her to not show affection. “I was thinking we could maybe after work, get coffee, or- like just talk?” She asked before adding in, “we need to talk.” She nodded softly, her eyes already starting to water. Delphine chewed her inner cheek and fought against the urge to submit. “You already have a coffee,” she pointed out, her voice wavering ever so slightly before walking passed the blonde. Shay cursed mentally before throwing her cup out and heading back behind the desk. 

“You’re too hard on her,” Cosima chimes in, leaning back in her chair. Delphine shot her a look. “It is none of your concern.” She replied sternly while fumbling through drawers. “She didn’t even do-“ Delphine stood straight and cut Cosima off, towering over her. “Non!” She snapped. “You do not get to tell me how to feel and you certainly do not get to tell me how I should be treating people.” She scolded before her expression softened. “It was not you, that got hurt.” She said defensively, before shutting the drawer.

“I seem to have walked in on the Wendy Williams show,” Fallon commentated from the doorway. “I didn’t come earlier to watch Wendy and Ellen argue about who’s more qualified. Get up, and get to work.” She scolded before rolling her eyes and leaving the room. 

Delphine sighed angrily and ran a hand through her hair before following suit. 

Cosima sat there quietly for a few moments longer, trying to really take it what Delphine said. She never intended to hurt anyone, and she certainly doesn’t understand why Shay is being blamed more than anyone. 

— 

The next few days were all work, for Cosima. She applied herself, and dodged any distractions. 

However, there was one distraction she was unable to avoid. And that was, the one and only Doctor Delphine Cormier. French goddess. An entrepreneur, the literal definition of beauty. 

Cosima was star struck. Mesmerised by her beauty from day one. 

She was good at her job, yet very underrated. She strived hard to get where she wanted, she selflessly made it to where she was, yet never got the appreciation she deserved. It saddened Cosima she couldn’t do anything about it, but it saddened her more to know she wouldn’t have a chance anymore. 

A one and only shot with someone way out of her league. 

— 

“I just don’t understand.” Came a voice from behind Cosima, causing her to turn around. She spotted Alison, from the kitchen, stuck mid-argument with a patient. Cosima sauntered over to asses the situation. “Is everything okay?” She asked softly, smiling at the two of them. Alison remained quiet to let the patient voice their problem. “I asked for a cup of jello, and I’m flatly refused.” He whined, stomping his foot. The old man glared at Alison before she even spoke. “Well, I’ve been informed that Mr. Loiterton, isn’t aloud anything to eat over the next fifteen hours. He is only aloud water.” 

Cosima nodded and sighed. “I’ve got it Alison, you should go back to the kitchen.” Cosima smiled. Alison nodded thankfully before walking off to return to her duties. 

Cosima was stuck with the man for probably half an hour trying to help him understand what was going on and walking him through his upcoming operation. 

She was relieved to see Delphine do a round check and help pull her away. “I thought I was never going to leave, I was already planning my will.” She teased, a small and quiet giggle erupted from Delphine as she shook her head playfully. Cosima smiled at her, happy to bring it out. However the minute their eyes met Delphine’s expression dropped and she continued to walk. 

Maybe next time... Cosima thought to herself as she tried to catch up to the blonde.


	12. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs someone.

Yet another, non informative meeting. Delphine wondered why she bothered to show up to them, there was never anything to say, and most of the time she already knows what they’re talking about. Hardly any of the information was even remotely useful. Why these meetings were deemed mandatory, baffled her. 

Fallon called her to stay back, retorting a small remark from Cameron. “Does your jaw unhinge when you catch your prey?” He whispered before walking passed her. Fallon rolled her eyes, turning her attention on the blonde who was seemingly frozen in place. 

“It has come to my attention that you’re taking too many breaks than necessary.” She stated, approaching the taller woman. “Well, I only have breaks in the allocated times aside from when I have nothing to do.” Delphine answered. Fallon’s brow quirked. “Wrong.” She replied. Delphine’s brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at the brunette. “Excusez-moi?” She said softly. Fallon gripped a chair beside her as she spoke. “You are wrong.” She replied, but as soon as Delphine opened her mouth to speak, Fallon purposely interrupted. “I’m sure you understand how hospitals work, yes? And how we offer a wide range of care?” She questioned, folding her arms. Delphine nodded quickly. “Of course Fallon, I would not be working here if I did not understand that..” Delphine replied. A small chuckle erupted from Fallon before she continued. “We are understaffed, that’s why a lot of people are still here. We cannot afford to lose anyone- but, that doesn’t mean nobody is irreplaceable.” She pointed at Delphine and smirked. 

Delphine furrowed her brows. “I am not following?” She pressed. 

“All I am saying is, it’s a big hospital. I’m sure you can find someone to assist instead of taking a thousand breaks a day and flirting with your coworkers. Okay?” The brunette gave Delphine’s shoulder a weird pat before walking off. Delphine scoffed slightly but didn’t push it. 

She made her way to the kitchen, finding two grinning workers. “What has you both so happy, might I ask?” She teased, leaning against the bench. “Felix’s art is starting to sell.” Alison smiled. Felix grinned proudly and placed a hand towel down. “Not long now and my name will be up in lights!” He said dramatically while waving his hands around. Delphine giggled softly and shook her head. “Do not forget us, your favourite muses.” She joked, causing him to chuckle and shake his head. “How could I forget hair like yours and an attitude like hers?” He teased, throwing a smirk toward Alison who was already squinting. 

“Anyway love, can you collect today’s sheets. So I know what meal will go to who.” He asked, turning one of the stoves off. Delphine nodded quickly and waved them goodbye. “Chow my little sunflower!” Felix teased, causing Delphine to chuckle and shake her head. 

It took her roughly fifteen minutes to get everyone’s sheets collected, she finally returned to the kitchen to find Shay in there, chatting away with Felix. She instantly glared at Alison who did her best to not once look in Delphine’s direction. 

“Uh, here you go, Felix.” She said softly, reaching over the blonde sitting on the counter to hand Felix the papers. Shay glanced at Delphine, and Delphine looked up at her. Felix quickly gave a subtle thumbs up to Alison before looking back at the two. “Can we talk?” Shay asked softly, Delphine chewed her inner lip as she hesitated. 

“Of course you can!” Alison chimes in, waving her hands around. “But it’ll have to be later, because we need you to help us take the food around.” Felix cut in. Delphine glared at Alison who again, refused to look at her. These two were so evil. “After work.” Delphine replied before trying to catch Alison’s gaze, after failing she left. 

“Everything will fall into place.” Alison whispered when Delphine left. “Then you’ll be boning like no tomorrow.” Felix teased, grinning at Shay who kicked him gently. 

—

Shay was cleaning herself up in the bathroom as she heard small, muffled sobs coming from one of the stalls. Her natural instinct would be to scope the scene out, but a part of her was telling her to run. 

She carefully walked over to the stall and knocked gently. There was shuffling before a small voice replied. “Y-yes?” She said, revealing Fallon’s broken down voice. “Fallon?” Shay questioned. “Are you alright? What’s happened?” She interrogated while pressing her hand on the door. There was silence before Fallon decided to reply. “No.” Was all she said, short and sweet. Shay bit her lip before nodding, even though she couldn’t be seen. “Can you unlock the door?” There was silence, a long silence. In fact Shay was almost going to leave when she heard the door unlock and it opened slowly. Revealing Fallon hunched over on the toilet, mascara seemingly everywhere. Shah frowned at the sight and stepped in, closing the door behind her and locking it again, giving them /some/ privacy. 

However, there was only so much room in a stall. Shay crouched down in front of her, unable to really be in any other position, she quickly shifted to kneel and sit on her legs. They were a little too close for comfort, but there wasn’t much they could do about it. “What happened?” Shay asked as she pulled some toilet paper, wiping it across the brunettes cheeks. Fallon sniffled and took the toilet paper from the smaller woman, wiping her face herself. 

She sniffled slightly and scrunched the toilet paper up, holding it in her closed fist as she sucked in a breath. “It’s Michael.” She said flatly, more years threatening her waterline. “Who?” Shay’s brows furrowed and Fallon groaned. “My boyfriend,” her face screwed up and she started to cry again. “Well- he- we aren’t t-together anymore.” She whined out, looking down at the blonde who just gently rubbed her knee. 

Shay was surprised to see this side of Fallon, she was shocked that this woman would be so vulnerable right in front of her, so open. “Well, you know.. that’s.. that’s tough.” Shay said, mentally cursing as she had no clue what to say. “I think, that if someone is willing to throw you away like you were no big deal, then they never deserved you in the first place. And you need to know that, you need to know your worth. It’s so important to know your worth and value yourself, because if you don’t, it’s easy for people to use and abuse you. They’ll take advantage of their power over you, and it can break you.” Shay admitted softly, chewing her inner cheek before continuing. “And I think that, as cliché as it sounds, you’ll find the right one, some day. I believe in soulmates, and you just haven’t found the right one.” She whispered. 

Fallon stares at Shay, she took in every bit of information she was given. She didn’t even realise she’d stopped crying. “That sounds- so.. stupid.” Fallon retorted, shaking her head and sniffling. “I can’t believe I just opened up to you.” She scoffed at herself and looked away. 

Shay refrained from rolling her eyes as she slowly brought herself to stand, she was lost for words. “If you can’t take someone’s advice, help or comfort they offer you, then maybe you are just a cold, sad and lonely bitch.” She snapped and unlocked the stall, slipping outside and storming out of the bathroom. 

Fallon sat in shock, she didn’t know why she said what she said, because in reality, what the blonde said, helped. 

—

Delphine strode up the hallway, clinging to the clipboard in her hand as she done so. She hadn’t had a chance to sit down yet, and boy did her legs ache. 

She was stopped in her tracks by Shay, storming angrily out of the staff bathrooms. She was surprised at first, but it made her sad to know Shay was anything but happy. “Shay..” She called out after the blonde who blatantly ignored her and kept walking. They passed the receptionist desk, and Delphine hastily say her things down as she watched the woman heading for the stairs, she quickly pulled away from the desk and sped walk to her. She grabbed Shay’s arm just as she was about to reach the stairs. “What?” Shay spat out as she turned around, pulling her arm from Delphine’s grip. “What do you want?” She asked. 

Delphine exhaled softly and bit her lip, hesitating before finally, “why are you upset?” She asked softly, concern written all over her face. 

But too little, too late. 

Shay scoffed as her eyebrows rose. She paused, waiting for Delphine to tell her she’s joking. “This- this is a joke, right?” She questioned, a small, bitter laugh erupting from her momentarily. “You can’t be serious, Delphine.” She said in a more serious tone as her expression hardened. Delphine frowned. “Why would I be making a joke?” She quizzed, quirking a brow. “Because, Delphine.” Shay started. “Why now? Why ask now? Why not when I relentlessly tried to contact you, to see if /you/ were okay, to see if I could help you. To apologise. I wanted to apologise. And you know what. I wanted you. I wanted you and I regret it. I regret every thinking that something between us would ever happen, because I knew deep down that all you were was an over achieving bitch who didn’t care about anyone but herself. And I was still stupid enough to try!” Shay snapped, Delphine had opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Shay’s expression softened instantly, regret flooded over her, but it was too late. She’d already said it. 

She had two options, apologise and try to fix her mess, or walk away. She was hurting too. 

There was a pause, a silence as Delphine’s eyes filled with tears, yet so did Shay’s. The smaller woman walked down the stairs as Delphine just stood still, she turned her head to find Cosima standing in the doorway with a frown. Delphine’s eyes filled and filled until the tears pushed over the edge, flooding down her face. 

It wasn’t much longer until she stormed down the stairs after Shay. “No.” She said loudly, stopping Shay in her tracks. “You do not get to turn this on me!” She shouted. “You could of had what you wanted but you threw it all away to lock lips with someone else!” She threw her arms about as she spoke, tears burning trails in her cheeks. 

Shay turned around at the voice instantly and shook her head as she too, cried. “The moment she set foot in here you were all over her, so don’t you dare tell me, we could’ve been a thing.” She shot back. Delphine felt her bones slowly disintegrating, her whole person just shutting down. But she had nothing to say. Not one word. Shay scoffed, as if her point was proven before turning on her heels and leaving. Delphine turned around, wiping her eyes as she went to make her way back up the stairs only to be stopped by Cosima. “Listen,” she started but was quickly cut off by Delphine. “I do not wish to hear it, Cosima. Please let me passed.” She said softly, avoiding eye contact. “No you will listen.” Cosima replied. “This has gone on for too long Delphine...” she whispered as Delphine’s head craned up to meet her same, sad expression. “You need to stop parading around here like you feel absolutely nothing. You can’t keep hurting people like this..” she started. 

Delphine’s frown dropped even more as the brunette spoke, but she remained silent. “You are being so damn unreasonable and something is clearly bothering you, it’s so unhealthy to bottle these things up.. please, talk to me..” Cosima knew it wasn’t her place, they hadn’t known each other for long, but Delphine needed someone. And Cosima wanted to be that someone. 

Delphine swallowed audibly before taking one small step toward Cosima and letting the brunette wrap her arms around her. The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, until heels clicking along the floor and someone clearing their throat could be heard. The two pulled away at the sound. Delphine hurried to wipe her face. “It’s great that you seem to get along, but there’s work to be done.” Fallon smiled sarcastically before her eyes fell on Delphine. “My god you look horrible.” She added, furrowing her brows. “You should probably just relieve yourself for the day. I’m sure someone else can cover for you.” She said in an almost coarse way. 

Delphine widened her eyes at Fallon’s bluntness and glanced back at Cosima who was looking at her apologetically. Fallon made her passed them, and out of the building. Cosima placed a hand on Delphine’s shoulder. “You can talk to me, always.” She reassured. Delphine nodded slowly and gave her a small smile before the two made their way back up the stairs and Delphine began searching for her things. 

— 

Later that night, Delphine received a surprising text from Cosima that entailed what she could only interpret to be “Are you busy?” Which was actually spelt, “r yo budy?” A small smile spread across her face as she replied. “Having quite the night?”

Cosima: One coils sat thar  
Cosima: whats up  
Delphine: how drunk are you?  
Cosima: stop andwering my wuesthons with more questions   
Delphine: you are lucky enough I am able to decipher these, let alone reply to your questions.  
Cosima: I need someone to rake me him   
Delphine: where are you?

In the span of fifteen minutes Delphine was not only able to locate Cosima, but one of her even more intoxicated friends. “Delphiiiine!” The brunette squealed, rushing over to the drivers side window and leaning in. “Hiii” She whispered with a wide grin, a strong scent of alcohol on her breath. “Bonsoir, Cosima.” Delphine replied softly with a small smile. “Are you okay?” Delphine added as she examined the brunette. “I’m good- I’m so good!” She replied ecstatically. 

A smaller man stood awkwardly behind Cosima quietly. “Am I taking your friend home too?” Delphine questioned. Cosima’s brows furrowed before she gasped and turned around. “Scott!” She stage whispered and moved beside him so the two could see each other. “This is my friend Scott!” She proclaimed in a slurred tone as she gestured to him dramatically. “Scott, Delphine. Delphine, Scott.” She gestured between the two before giggling. 

“Come on!” She said enthusiastically as she jogged playfully around the car shouting “shotgun.” 

Scott carefully- well, as careful as he could- got into the car. While Cosima, through giggles and squirming, eventually sat in the passenger seat. Delphine couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she watched the brunette. “Ready?” She asked with a small chuckle. Cosima grinned and nodded. “Ready Scotty?” She asked, looking behind her seat, turning in her chair completely. Delphine playfully and gently slapped Cosima’s arm. “Sit down” she scolded softly, causing the brunette to spin back around and sit down quickly. “Yes boss” She teased while putting her seatbelt on. A small chuckle erupted from the man in the back as he too, put his belt on. 

Listening to two drunk people give directions could be so frustrating, but even more so when Cosima demanded Scott get dropped off first, but she listened nonetheless. 

“Thank you, Delphine.” Scott said quietly as he stumbled out of the car, Cosima quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out to assist him. “Don’t go anywhere!” She called back to Delphine who had no intention to move the car while two of her doors remained open. She watched the brunette help Scott to his door and then inside his house. Moments later her head popped out of the door and she smiled at the sight of Delphine still waiting. She shut the door behind her and slowly made her way to the car. 

Once she shut the back door she slipped back into the passenger seat and grinned. “Are you feeling better?” Cosima asked, suddenly serious. Or, as serious as an intoxicated woman could be. Delphine thought about it for a short moment. Before genuinely answering. “No,” she shook her head. “I guess I am not.” She added softly. “But, I know I will be.” Her tone was hushed, and her eyes were sad, Cosima felt for her, she truly did. 

The brunette remained silent, she smiled sadly at the French doctor who rested her hand atop of Cosima’s. “Thank you,” She whispered quietly. 

Cosima looked at their hands and then back to Delphine. They both remained quietly staring until Delphine shook her head slightly and pulled away, starting the car. “So where to?” She asked. Cosima gave her the address and they drove in silence, a comfortable silence. Up until Cosima groaned and held her stomach. “My head is spinning,” she slurred. Delphine quirked a brow as she glanced at Cosima and let out a small, breathless chuckle. “That’s your stomach” She informed as the brunette giggled softly.

They pulled up in front of Cosima’s apartment, and Delphine decided to help her inside, or- at least to the door of her apartment. “Thank youu,” Cosima sang as she sauntered to her kitchen. 

Delphine smiled and closed the door after herself, making her way back to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should’ve proof read this, but I didn’t. So please excuse any mistakes.


	13. Second chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue!

Cosima giggled at her first text of the day, from Delphine. 

To Cosima: How is your hangover treating you?  
From Cosima: I feel wonderful   
To Cosima: oh, is that true?  
To Cosima: you were very drunk..   
from Cosima: hey! It’s not my fault I give in so easily to games that involve more than one sips of courage   
To Cosima: are bottles your version of sips?  
From Cosima: okay you win!   
To Cosima: I know.

Cosima shielded her eyes with her hand slightly as she walked toward reception. Shay peered up, her somewhat serious expression softening into a small smile. “You’re looking well.” She teased lightly, erupting a small chuckle from the brunette who slapped her folders down on the small desk behind Shay. The smaller woman swung her chair around so she was facing Cosima. “A quiet night in?” She pressed again, grinning now. 

Cosima matched her grin and rolled her eyes. “Dude my head is literally killing me right now.” Cosima explained, playfully pouting. Shay rolled her eyes jokingly. “Have you taken anything for it? I have some things that might help. Ooh, what have you eaten? Do you have any top secret hangover remedies?” Shay teased some more as she interrogated the sickly woman, squinting slightly as the brunette only shook her head and giggled. “Nothing yet, however I will take you up on your offer to help a struggling young woman.” She smirked, sliding her swivel chair beside Shay’s and taking the pain killers from her, swallowing two at the same time dryly as Shay cringed. 

“That is the most disgusting thing ever.. what is wrong with you?” Shay scrunched her face up and shook her head. “I can’t even take two at once, let alone with no water!” She giggled and handed Cosima her water bottle, which she politely accepted after whispering a small thank you. 

“How are you feeling?” Cosima asked, the mood suddenly serious. “..Delphine talking yet?” Shay let out a small sigh as she stared at Cosima, wondering weather or not she should vocalise. 

“It will stay between us.” She reassured, making a cross over her heart with two fingers. Shay smiled at the gesture and shook her head lightly. “It’s okay,” She whispered. “It’s just, I know I will be okay. I’m healing.” She said quietly, forcing a small but sweet smile. “I’ve never let my emotions cloud my judgment before, so dealing with the aftermath is a new feeling and will be difficult at first, but once I understand I can manage it.” She admitted, playing with her fingers. 

Cosima nodded along as she intently listened, giving Shay her undivided attention to encourage her to delve deeper. 

“I need to move on so that I can have space in my heart for someone who has the capacity to love me just as much as I love them.” The blonde said softly, forcing a small smile while fighting back tears. 

A small frown splashed across Cosima’s features as Shay went on, regret filled her mind, turned her stomach and shrunk her. She so recklessly swung herself like a wrecking ball into Shay and Delphine’s life. “Shay..” Cosima started but was cut off. 

“I just don’t want to become strangers.” 

-

The day was slow moving for Delphine, it was her first full day off in a while. She didn’t know how to spend it, what to do with her newly found freedom so she made her way down to start her day with a coffee, sitting alone at a small comfy table in a decorative corner. Her eyes fixated on the paintings hanging on the wall. 

And just who should walk in, Shay and fallon, side by side. It pained Delphine to see them outside of work. Just how far did their relationship go? Was it platonic? Was it romantic? 

She looked at one of the paintings again, focusing on it as she sipped her coffee, not game to look at the two new customers in fear she will meet Shay’s sad blue eyes. 

There was a small silence in the air until a chair pulled out in front of her, she looked up to meet Shay’s gaze. “Hey,” She whispered softly. Delphine gave her a small, awkward smile for reply. To which the blonde took as an invitation to sit down. She held her coffee to-go cup tightly, fiddling with her rings as she stared at it. “Look-“ Shay started but Delphine interjected “non, you don’t have to explain anything.” 

Shay nodded softly and fiddled with her cup some more until she felt someone rest their hand on the top of her chair, she turned her head to find Fallon looking down at her. “What’s the point of this little.. get together?” She looked around and furrowed her brows. 

Delphine refrained from rolling her eyes and looked up at Fallon. “I don’t know, Fallon. Is there any reason you thought you were invited?” 

The whole three shared an awkward glance, Delphine was never one to be so flatly salty. Fallon’s brow quirked and she leaned over the table beside Shay, glaring at Delphine. “Don’t bark if you can’t bite, Cormier.” She warned, pulling away and sharing a disapproving glance with Shay before walking off. 

Shay frowned slightly before sighing, one of her fingers fiddling with a strand of her hair quietly. “Well, I should probably go.” She said softly, readying herself to stand before Delphine’s hand landed on top of hers. 

“Don’t.” She whispered softly. Shay looked down at their hands and then seated herself properly again, pulling her hand from Delphine’s. 

“You really hurt me, Delphine.. and I don’t know..” she sighed softly, tugging her bottom lip with her teeth. She knew her heart disagreed with what she was saying, but she knew better than to let her heart take the lead. “..I don’t know if I can forgive you.” Her voice was shaky. 

Delphine felt her heart ache, she opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. Shay chewed her inner-lip. “I’m not a toy. I don’t deserve to be used when you feel like it.” 

“It was never like that.” Delphine interjected shakily, lifting her chin while fighting back tears. “When I saw you kissing her, I-I.. my heart. It felt weird- I, felt weird.” 

The smaller blondes eyebrows furrowed as she listened. “I was jealous..” she whispered. “But- I wasn’t sure why..” 

“No.” Shay shook her head, fighting back tears as well. They were both in pain, suffering when they didn’t need to. “You don’t get to do this, Delphine.” 

They were cut off by Delphine’s phone ringing from her pocket. She gave Shay an apologetic look who just shook her head and stood. “You’d better take that. I’m sure it’s really important.” She exhaled shakily and stood before walking out, leaving her drink behind. 

Delphine pulled her phone out revealing her caller ID to be Cosima. She quickly sniffled and rubbed at her eyes before answering. “Bonjour, Cosima.” She whispered. 

“Heeey-“ she cut herself off. “Wait- are you.. are you busy?” She sighed softly. “God I didn’t think.” 

Delphine smiled softly, despite herself. “Non, Cosima I am not..” 

Cosima grinned at her words. “Well I’m on lunch break and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite?” She offered. “And you can’t say no? Did I mention that?” She giggled softly, awaiting Delphine’s delayed response. 

“Er, oui. Where?” 

“The bar down the road from work.” 

And with that, she hung up.


End file.
